The present disclosure is generally related to image guided medical procedures using a surgical or diagnostic instrument, such as an optical scope, an optical coherence tomography (OCT) probe, a micro ultrasound transducer, an electronic sensor or stimulator, a camera or 3D camera or scanner, magnetic resonance (MR) imaging transducers, x-ray systems, or computed tomography (CT) scanners.
Autopsies are very slow processes for pathologists, as they have to perform a comprehensive visual scan as well as internal dissection of various parts of the cadaver. Some cultures want the deceased's body returned as soon as possible or object to any type of internal tests on the body.
Conventional autopsy systems have not offered any solutions to these problems. It would be desirable to have an autopsy system that aims to accelerate autopsies, create better data for later use after an autopsy is performed, and provides less invasive options for medical professionals wishing to perform an autopsy.